


Lake Balaton

by Narroch, socksaregoodshit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narroch/pseuds/Narroch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: Hungary and Austria take a trip to Lake Balaton and can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lake Balaton

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little palate cleanser for us in between other darker projects. Completely sweet, consensual, plotless fucking. Enjoy.

Sitting in the hot tub, relaxing into the deliciously hot mineral water, Roderich watched as Elizaveta absent-mindedly touched the flower in her hair. The forever freshly-blooming bud that represented Lake Balaton and acted as her hair ornament. She was beautiful, with or without it, and Roderich was excited to see her in her own glorious natural splendor. 

“Eliza, tell me, why have you never invited me along on your annual visit here? The view is absolutely breath-taking…” Roderich said with a smile, not taking his eyes off of her. 

Elizaveta smiled, cheeks dimpling and painted with red watercolor as she did so, the water making her warm and relaxed. She hummed softly with a shrug, a simple rise and fall of her shoulders in the water. 

"Because, it's a view that few are lucky enough to see," she explained cryptically. "Lake Balaton is close to my heart, to let another country in willy-nilly… it would be a crime." 

“I can see why you would be protective of this place, though I would have hoped I could get into your actual heart,” Roderich said. 

"Who said you haven't?" Elizaveta questioned with a small smile. 

Roderich smiled back at her, his eyes warming as they met. "I'm honored"

The sun was setting, casting tranquil blue-green water with orange streaks at the horizon, and Elizaveta could see it past Roderich, could see his face cast in warm and harsh shadows alike, hair a deep red like a halo around his head, illuminated by the setting sun. 

Her eyes met his again, a playful smile tugging at her lips, "so you should be." 

The steam rose all around them, the crisp cool air whipping it away from the hot springs. Eliza was framed by a darkening mantle behind her, her face lit in the fiery hues of the sunset. There was nothing he wanted more than to lean forward and capture her lips.

"And since I've been welcomed to your home, and your heart, I'm wondering if you want me anywhere else…”

She giggled softly, moving a little closer to him, "maybe." 

Roderich reached out, pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear, and then trailed his fingertips down her arm down into the water until he could grab her wrist and gently pull her towards him. She stood and swayed slightly as she moved closer, and Roderich smiled wider.

Elizaveta was amused by his expression, moving ever nearer, she sat beside him so their knees were touching. She closed the distance between them, a whisper away from his lips when she said, "kiss me." 

"With pleasure," Roderich murmured, scooping the back of her head and bringing his face closer to hers, letting their lips slide together in a soft embrace. She was warm, wet, sweet, like the flowers dotting the trees that bloomed here on the shore in spring. Her eyes held a deep blue-green, the same color as the deepest parts of the lake, and fluttered closed as they kissed, their mouths cracking open to touch more closely.

Elizaveta hummed softly into the kiss, hand trailing down the column of his neck to rest over his clavicle. She parted her lips for him, licking along the seam of his lips and meeting his tongue. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss, her arms coming to wrap around his neck, over his shoulders until there was hardly any space between their bodies.

While Roderich's tongue moved with wet friction, Eliza's against his, and he trailed his arms down her sides feeling the curve of her waist, the flare of her hips tracing up and down in soothing worshipping circles. He felt so warm, both from the hot tub, the steam rising all around them, the internal fire they stoked with the kissing, with her touch, with the feel of her body against his. He felt himself responding, growing hard beneath the water pressed his growing dick against her soft body.

Elizaveta gasped softly, biting his bottom lip gently, fleetingly, as she reached between them and palmed at his cock. She used the tips of her fingers to tease his dick, stroking up and down his shaft with gentle, almost ticklish pressure.

Roderich broke apart from their kiss with a gasp, unable to contain the pleasurable sound as she touched his dick not quite enough but with a form of sensual teasing. He didn't want to be outdone - wanted to hear her noises as well and brought his hands up to cup her breasts that had been floating in the water gently circling the peaks with his thumb, tweaking them.

Elizaveta gasped, groaning softly and pressing into his touch with an arch of her back. She applied more pressure to his dick, circling with a finger and thumb. 

“Mmm, you're wonderful, but I want to take care of you first,” Roderich said, resisting the urge to move his hips against her knowing grip. He nibbled down her neck, latched on, and suckled lightly, biting and licking and kissing first one side working his way around towards the other. His hands continued to manipulate her nipples, cradle her breasts and treat them with reverence, a deft touch.

Elizaveta moaned softly, craning her neck to give him better access and arching into his touch. Her hands left his cock, holding onto his waist instead. 

Roderich kissed his way down the center of her chest over her throat across her collarbone tonguing the dip there, bringing his head to her cleavage and pressing in for a moment before turning and capturing a nipple in his mouth running his tongue in little circles around the nub. He continued to massage the other one with his hand, his free arm circling around her waist to bring her closer to him if it were possible.

She groaned a little louder, hands reaching up to wind her fingers in his hair and hold him there. 

"Roderich…" she moaned.

He hummed in response, sucking harder, lifting her by her waist with his one arm and helping ease her onto the edge of the hot tub water dripping off her and catching the last light of the sunset. He looked up from her bosom, blush across his face, a hazed look in his eyes, “you're so beautiful Eliza.”

He went back to sucking and licking at her other nipple, his hand sliding down to dip between her legs to cup her damp pelt. He didn't go further than that for the moment. Just holding her, warming the area, setting his intention, and making it clear.

She felt warm, even with the cool evening air, her body felt as if it was on fire, even from such a short period of stimulation. She groaned softly, face red and she blinked rapidly, her eyes growing unfocused and hazy as he held her. She trembled with a short gasp. "Please…"

“Yes, of course, my love,” Roderich hummed.

Roderich moved his thumb from the cupping shape of his hand and let it swish back and forth over the beginning slope of her clit, not on it directly but above it, just enough to stimulate it without touching it directly. His other fingers began to rhythmically pulse against her, feeling her folds, feeling how wet she was - a silkiness that was different from the water of the hot springs.

She found herself moaning again, louder again and she bit her lip to stifle the sound. She ducked her head and stroked his hair, twisting brown strands around her fingers. 

"Oh, ohh, Roderich…" her face burned with embarrassment. Feeling herself clench around nothing, her body craving what came next. 

Rodrick shifted his thumb down squeezed hard against the side of her clit and slipped a finger inside her crooked towards him hitting her sweet spot, she was so wet, so hot, he easily slipped a second one in, enjoying the way she moaned and clenched around him.

Elizaveta trembled visibly, making small sounds as he started up a new pace. She almost cursed, "y-- yes…" she shook. 

Roderich bit her nip still clutched in his mouth, gently but with enough force that she felt it as a jolt. He continued to push his fingers against her, making her muscles move and flutter around him.

"Do you want more, my love?" Roderich released her breast to ask, tongue peeking out to lick the tip.

Elizaveta moaned softly, "yes." She gasped. 

He rose from the water, his dick standing erect and heavy in her direction, shifted her legs open, and with a moan slipped himself inside her. She was tight, hot, gripping, and silky wet, and Roderich didn’t move once he was flush with her, just let the first penetration speak for itself, the way they both trembled and moaned around their connection. 

Elizaveta moaned softly, shaking against him as he entered her. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she gasped and groaned at every little movement. It felt incredible, being connected to him, and she kissed him again. 

Roderich took her invitation happily, plunging her depths, her mouth, her cunt, feeling every inch of her. His hands grabbed at her hip, smoothing up and down her sides again, pressing tiny little thrusts into her, putting more effort into the kissing than the fucking, all of it pleasurable. 

Elizaveta moaned against his lips, shuffling her hips forward to have more of him, be somehow closer to him, the slide of his skin against hers was intoxicating, his heady natural scent mingling with the clean scent of the lake and the hot tub. She kissed him deeper, tasting his palate and his tongue.

While they licked and twined their tongues together in a passionate dance, Roderich lifted her and pulled her closer to the edge, hanging off just slightly, enough so he could easily move against her, inside her. Roderich began rolling his hips, building sweet friction between them, groaning into the kiss as it felt so amazing… No matter how many times they did this it still felt miraculous, still felt like they were made for each other - they fit together so perfectly. 

Elizaveta could do nothing but moan, hold onto him like her life depended on it, and roll her hips against his. 

"Yes…" She hissed, groaning again, his name became a chant on her lips.

Roderich felt himself responding to her voice, hips moving fast at the same tempo of her desperate mantra, the sound of it burning into his mind, being repeated there as he felt unable to think of anything but a string of yeses. He was close, he had to slow down, to give her more time, more pleasure, but it felt so good… 

“D-darling… I- I, I’m close… Slow down…” Roderich had to gasp out the words, force his hips to move at a more languid pace.

Elizaveta met his eyes, panting softly, she rolled her hips, "come on, baby~" she gasped. She too felt close, clenching around him and pressing their bodies closer until they were flush together.

With her encouragement he couldn't hold back, regaining his fast unrelenting pace in an instant, grabbing at her and moaning as he fucked her hard. 

Elizaveta cried out, holding onto his shoulders and digging crescent moons into his skin, her muscles began to wind tight, a fire in her belly and skin slicked with perspiration. Her toes curled and her mouth fell open in a silent moan as he pounded into her. She was close. So so close. 

Roderich's hips began to stutter, his hands roving wildly, one of them slipped down between them to thumb again at her clit, all of it becoming uncoordinated and teetering on the edge, and in that instant, he felt himself let go spurting into her and her receptive warmth.

Elizaveta tumbled over the edge with him, holding onto him as she shook and came undone around him, she cried out, trembling and shaking and she saw stars when she closed her eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him inside her.

He slumped against her arms holding her and cradling her, growing soft inside of her. He was still panting, recovering from that final sprint to the pleasurable peak, it had been an intense ride and he was glad she made it her own peak as well. He sighed and said “That was amazing…” He lifted her and held her, still not disconnecting at all, and sank with her back into the water, turning so she sat on his lap on the stone bench.

She sighed as she felt the warmth seep into her again, leaning into him and closing her eyes. 

" _ You _ were amazing," she smiled, sated and tired but no less bright. 


End file.
